I Promise Cas, I'll Fix This
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: Dean is 5 years in the future, seeing Castiel in a whole new light. The Angel he remembers is no longer there, instead a hippie, orgy loving, drug taking Angel is in the body Dean is so familiar with. Dean also see's himself in an all new light. He does'nt like what he see's. Set during 5X04 I DO NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters. I simply love the show and wrote this.


It was the year 2014, and Dean was from the year 2009. He was going to find a way to kill Zachariah real soon if this stupid stuff kept happening. Time-traveling, Dean hated it almost as much as flying.

Dean passed beads hanging in front of the door, and walked into a room filled with women, and one man sitting in a circle. The man was talking, though Dean tried to understand what he was saying, the conversation was too far off in the distance for Dean's mind to pick up on it.

Dean's green eyes locked onto the familiar blue ones he found comfort in. The man with blue eyes smiled, truly smiled, and it was a sight that almost brought tears into the green.

"Excuse me ladies I think I need to conform with our fearless leader for a minute, why don't you go get washed up for the orgy." he said as the women got up to leave. "you all look so beautiful" he added as a last thought.

Dean's face showed the confusion and disbelief that was rippling through him. His blue eyed angel was stranger than usual here. The Castiel Dean remembered was socially awkward, afraid of anything sexy, but now the Castiel that stood before him was happy, showing a smile Dean would have given anything for in the past. He was comfortable around people, women, and seemed to be very okay with anything sexy.

Castiel stood up, shaking Dean out of his thoughts, and cracked his back. Dean slightly shock his head, "What are you a hippie?" he said while doing hand motions trying to get his point more dramatically across.

Castiel tried to crack his neck "I thought you had gotten over trying to label me."

Dean had so many questions, so much shock was running though his veins, he knew he needed to change the topic, so he tried his best to shove the shock down for now. "Cas we need to talk." talking a few more steps closer to Castiel. Castiel turned around, shock and disbelief now had its turn being displayed on Castiels face.

"Whoa, strange" Castiel said as his eyes ran up and down Dean's body, as if taking every detail into consideration.

"What?" Dean said in his normal voice, now being successful in hiding his shock.

Castiel finished eyeing Dean, now explaining to him why he was so shocked."You, you are not you. Not now you anyway."

"No, uh-yes exactly." Dean said, thankful that his angel could tell something was off.

"What year are you from?" asked Castiel, eager for an answer.

"2009" a sigh escaped Castiel as he registered the information.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, gripping more control over the old Castiel Dean was so found of. "was it Zachariah?"

Dean was not hesitant when he answered. "Yes."

Castiel brought his pointer finger up to his chin as he said "interesting." as his one and only responds.

Dean, now seeing parts of his Castiel come to play, became more sarcastic.

"Oh yeah its freakin fascinating." he said using his head to move about to show sarcasm was being used.

"Now why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar." Dean said matter-of-factly. Castiel was laughing by the time Dean had finished.

"I wish I could just-uh-strap on my wings, but uh-I'm sorry, no dice." Laughter continued to shake his body as Castiel remembered his life back in 2009.

"What are you stoned?" Dean asked, leaving out the sarcasm. Castiel was still laughing, bringing it down a bit now.

"Generally, yeah." was Castiel's responds bringing the laughter to an end.

Dean's mind was racing from those two simple words. "What happened to you?" still without sarcasm, now also excluding the smile that had been on his face.

Castiel shock his head slightly, "life" was all he had to say.

* * *

Dean walked out of the room as he heard cars pulling up, his mind was racing. He could not, for the life of him, wrap his mind around the Castiel he just talked to. To be honest, Dean didn't like the Castiel he just talked to.

Futrue Dean pulled a gun at someone's head, so Dean ran out "Hey" he yelled as he watched his older self pull the trigger sending a bullet though a man's head. Dean thought he heard a "dammit" escape his future self's lips, but he was to lost in thought once more. Not only did Dean hate the Castiel in this time zone, but he also hated himself.

* * *

Dean hopped into the car Castiel was driving, now on their way to kind and kill Lucifer. A few minutes down the road, and Dean looks over to find Castiel popping pills into his mouth. "Let me see those." said Dean as Castiel threw him the bottle.

"Do you want some?" Castiel asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "amphetamines?"

Castiel said, "it's a perfect antidote to that absent."

"Don't get me wrong Cas. I'm uh-I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass but uh-" Dean paused. "What's-uh, what's going on? I mean with the drugs, and orgies and the love groory crap." Castiel was laughing by this point. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore." Castiel said mater-of-factly.

"What." Dean knew he shouldn't have been so shocked, but somehow hearing those words come out of his friends mouth, it was like a stab to the heart. One of his subconscious worst nightmares come to light.

The driver looked away from the road just long enough to look into the green eyes beside him. "Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean, how?" said Dean.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving but um, they bailed. My mojo just kinda drained away. And now, I'm-a, practically human. I mean Dean I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for all but two months." the way Castiel said that, broke something in Dean.

The shock was almost too much to bear, "Wow." Dean said.

"Yeah." passed Castiels lips.

"So your human?" was the stupid question Dean needed to hear out loud.

Castiel nodded his head up and down as his answer. "Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks." said Castiel. "Except I used to belong to a much better club. I mean I'm powerless, I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean why the hell not burry myself in women and decadence. Right sand baby? That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out. Okay, that's just, that's just how I roll." a sad, and happy smile grew upon Castiel's face as the conversation clearly came to an end.

The rest of the car ride was silence. Dean was once again lost in his mind to engage in another conversation with a Castiel he did not like. He missed his Castiel, he missed seeing the same trench coat wrap around his angels body. He missed his hair messy from flying, he missed the sudden flap of wings to announce that his friend was standing inches behind him, not have fully understanding the full meaning of personal space. But most of all, Dean missed the stick up his friends ass, the way he tilted his head when he didn't understand a reference Dean or Sam tried to use. Dean missed his friend, he missed his angel, he missed his adopted brother. The man sitting next to him was a stranger he silently promised himself he would never come to meet. _"I promise Cas" _Dean thought. _"I will save you from this human thing beside me. I will do whatever I can to prevent this future from happening. I won't watch you turn into something you hate, I won't watch you lose yourself along the way because your too busy watching me making sure I turn out alright. I promise Cas, I'll watch your back-even more so now that I know what you might become." _that was the silent promise Dean made to his angel.

Dean looked over at the ex-angel sitting next to him, and immediately Dean knew he was too lost in thought. "I'm sorry" he allowed himself whisper. "I didn't know how loyal you were Cas, I didn't know you meant what you said about staying by my side until the end. Dean watched Castiel as the car pulled up to a stop, and Dean say the blue eyes next to him snap back to reality, a reality Dean silently promised he would make into fiction if he ever got back to 2009.


End file.
